


First time for everything

by Isabeauu



Series: Love is love [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabeauu/pseuds/Isabeauu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam finally meets Sauli's parents after six months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First time for everything

**Author's Note:**

> Because someone requested a sequel and I'm a sucker for people asking me that. I hope this didn't ruin the original story completely ;)

Sauli wraps his arms around Adam’s neck and stands on his tiptoes. “Congratulations!” He then pulls Adam in for some well-deserved kissing. Adam smiles down at Sauli after, thanking him by kissing his nose.

“Thank you, baby.”

“When do you start rehearsals?”

“In about a month.”

“I’m so proud of you! Fucking wicked, Adam!”

Adam laughs lightheartedly and strokes through Sauli’s short curly hair. “Right?!”

Then Sauli pulls out of the embrace and looks at his boyfriend. Really looks, and he likes what he sees. “You look gorgeous.” It makes Adam blush so Sauli takes that as a victory. He always does. Yet the reason he keeps telling Adam is the simple reason that Sauli feels like he has to. He sometimes gets this overwhelming feeling of pure _love_ for Adam and he can’t not tell. He has to let Adam know.

Adam’s not wearing any make-up except for the remains of yesterday. And somehow that’s how Sauli finds him the most beautiful. “So do you! Look at you, baby.” Adam gleams at Sauli and presses one last kiss on his forehead before walking inside his living room to get his wallet, phone and keys. “Ready to go?”

“Can I say no?”

Adam laughs. “Sure, but it’s not gonna change anything.” Sauli pouts. “Nervous?”

“Little. I’ve never introduced someone to my parents.”

“First time for everything, babe.” Adam says and Sauli just stands there watching, thinking, for a while, while Adam is checking the little make-up he has on one last time in the mirror.

“Have you ever?” Sauli leans against the doorpost, trying to seem nonchalant about it, but not really succeeding.

“Met anyone’s parents?” Sauli nods when Adam looks at him through the mirror. “Yeah.”

“Oh.”

Adam turns around and leans against his tiny made up vanity table. “Doesn’t mean this is any less special to me.”

Okay, so maybe that is exactly what Sauli was thinking. Maybe. And he won’t admit to it, even if Adam flat out asked if that’s what he was thinking. Instead, he’ll joke his way out of it. “I know”, Sauli answers. “I just sometimes forget how _old_ you already are.” The smirk makes it complete, and Adam pushes himself away from his spot and slowly walks closer to his boyfriend.

“Oh yeah? I didn’t hear you complain about any of that last night.” Adam smirks back.

“You’re _twenty-six_ , not _sixty-two_.” Sauli snorts.

“I can keep up with your hormones just fine, thanks.” He leans over Sauli and closes him in right there against the doorpost.

Sauli nods. “You’re the best.” He pushes himself up for a quick kiss and then escapes to the front door. “Let’s do this.”

“Let’s.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Mom, dad, this is Adam. Adam, my mom, Virpi and my dad, Osmo.”

“Hi”, Adam smiles and shakes their extended hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you, too.” They both smile at Adam and Sauli sighs with relief. “Dinner is almost ready. I made some Finnish specialties for you.”

“Oh, I can’t wait to try those.” Adam sounds genuinely excited.

“Take a seat. Do you want anything to drink?”

Adam smiles at Sauli’s mother while following Sauli to the table. “Yes, thank you. Water, please.”

“We have wine if you want”, Sauli helps – or tries to at least -, knowing how much Adam likes his glass of wine before a decent dinner. But the look on Sauli’s mother’s face shows how uncomfortable she is with realizing that her son’s boyfriend is old enough to legally drink alcohol.

“Water is good”, he says again.

“Wine is better.” Adam shoots Sauli a semi warning look. Mostly to control the laugh that’s on its way out and repeats again that water’s fine.

“Is it now?” Sauli’s father asks his son mockingly and Sauli turns crimson.

“Uh, I’d guess so…”

Adam snorts beside Sauli and pats his thigh a couple times. “Nice save, baby.”

The moment the endearment leaves his mouth, he sees Sauli’s eyes widen and shoot to his father. Adam also shoots Sauli’s father a look but doesn’t see too much that worries him. Sure, Sauli’s father looks a little weirded out, but not because his son’s boyfriend just called him baby. More like because Sauli’s actually there with someone he’s in a relationship with, whether it is a man or a woman.   

Before things start getting too weird, Sauli’s mother walks into the dining room with the food and Sauli’s dad stands up to go get the rest. Adam’s eyes look over everything and Sauli swears he can see the curiosity in his eyes.

“That all looks so good”, he says and Sauli’s mother thanks him. “I’ll have to go to the gym after all of this, for sure.”

Sauli shoots Adam a warning look. “Shut up.” Adam snickers. “I’m serious. If I know you’ve been to the gym, then…”

“Then…” Adam mockingly repeats.

“I don’t know but it won’t be pretty.”

Both Sauli’s parents go back to the kitchen to get the last things and Adam takes that opportunity to reply to Sauli: “You’re always pretty.” And seals it with a kiss that ends right before his parents walk back in.

“Take whatever you want, there’s more than enough.” Adam thanks Sauli’s mother and does just that.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, Adam, have you always lived in LA?”

Sauli sighs, knowing the interrogation has started, and wants to beg his mother to stop before she really got started, but Adam answers the question before he can say anything. “No, I grew up in San Diego and moved when I was nineteen.”

“Oh, that is young.”

“Yeah, maybe I should have stayed home for a couple more years, but I tried out for musicals and being in LA was just the easiest then since that’s where all the auditions and rehearsals are.”

“So you’re an actor?”

“And singer”, Adam adds proudly. Sauli feels the need to point out how good he is, so he does. Adam kind of blushes and puts his hand on Sauli’s thigh under the table and squeezes. “Thank you.”

“Anything we might know?”

Adam laughs. “Probably not. I did some jobs in between auditions to pay the bills and all.”

“But now he’s going to be in Wicked!”

“Sauli –” But Sauli only casts his boyfriend an innocent look at then looks at his parents again.

“Congratulations.”

“Thank you!” Adam beams again, still so stoked up about finally being accepted to a musical again, even as an understudy. He’ll take whatever he gets.

For a while everyone is happy just eating and letting a comfortable silence fall over the room. Until Adam breaks it to complement Sauli’s mother’s cooking yet another time.

“So do you have any brothers or sisters?” Sauli’s father asks.

“One brother. Neil. He’s three years younger than me.”

“Sauli would probably kill for a brother in between all his sisters”, his dad laughs and Adam smiles whilst looking at his boyfriend.

“Too much estrogen?” Adam laughs.

“You have no idea”, Sauli mock sighs. “Thank goodness I’m gay”, he winks. Adam casts a quick look towards Sauli’s parents to see that they’re laughing at Sauli’s joke so he feels safe to also laugh.

 

* * *

 

 

“Thanks again for dinner. The food was amazing!” Adam’s such a charmer. Sauli’s watching from a small distance how his mother hugs Adam and whispers something in his ear that makes Adam smile at her with that tiny little sweet smile that always gets to Sauli. “I’d invite you all over at my place, but it probably wouldn’t fit everyone and I can’t cook to save my life, so…”

Sauli’s mother laughs and lets go of him. “Well you’re welcome any time. I don’t know why Sauli hid you away for so long.” She looks right at Sauli who’s standing behind her and just _looks._

“I wasn’t hiding him. I just – ” Adam can’t help but smile watching his boyfriend trying desperately to defend himself. And Adam. He also can’t help to find it anything but cute. “Whatever. I wasn’t hiding.”

Sauli’s father goes to shake Adam’s hand and takes a step back again right after. “Nice meeting you. As Virpi said, you’re always welcome.”

Adam also thanks him. Both him and Sauli can’t believe how easy dinner went and how easily Sauli’s parents took to Adam’s presence and his sometimes risky answers or behavior (like touching Sauli’s arm or neck or thigh or shoulder constantly).

And then they’re both walking back inside the living room and close the door so Adam and Sauli can have some privacy before Adam goes home.

“Thank you for coming.”

“Thank you for inviting me. Your parents are really sweet.”

For a moment Sauli stays quiet and bites his lip. “I wasn’t hiding you.”

Adam snickers and caresses the side of Sauli’s neck. “I know, baby. They were joking.”

“Well, I’m not.” He gives Adam his most serious expression.

“Okay.” Adam tries really hard to keep his laugh in. “Good.”

“Good”, Sauli repeats with a nod of his head. “I love you.”

“I love you too, honey. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay? Dinner and movie?”

“Dinner and movie”, Sauli confirms.  

“Okay, it’s a date.” Sauli smiles and kisses Adam.

“Awesome. See you tomorrow, baby. Love you.” And with one final kiss (that should’ve lasted longer than the three seconds that it did if you ask Sauli) Adam opens the door and walks to his car. He waves one last time before pulling out of the parking space and disappears.


End file.
